Never-ending Lust
by PPLyra
Summary: "I would give up my life, here in Seyruun, just to be with you." (Also has Xellos/Filia in it)
1. Chapter 1: Daddy's Girl

_**Rants:**__ This story takes place after Filia receives Val(gaav)'s egg. Basically, it's the __rear__ near ending of Try. This also got __**Xellos/Filia**__ on it. __Damn, wish I had a birthday celebration like how Amelia celebrated hers in this Fic__, nya~_

* * *

When Mister Sirius took Mister Gourry's Sword Of Light with him, along with the other four Dark Star weapons, he teleported away to his own world. The birds chirped in the distance, the wind blew in the breeze soothingly and the snow started to melt away. Miss Lina was facing the direction of where Mister Sirius was. "Filia, "she said, "you can pay me what you owe me next time we meet!" she then faced Miss Filia from behind and winked. "Well, it's time to go!"

Miss Filia smiled gracefully, showing a slight somber look in her expression. Mister Jillas stood next to her. "Then I guess... this is goodbye..." she said. I was standing next to mMster Zelgadis and we boh smiled at them.

Mister Gourry and Miss Lina were standing next to each other near Mister Xellos. He was happy, but something was bugging me, so I ran up to him to tug his cloak. He looked at me in complete a bemused look. "Mister Xellos... It's now or never..." I whispered to him.

He scratched the back of his head, looking confused. "What do you mean, Miss Amelia?"

"I know what's going on between you and Miss Filia..." I saw him making a _what-the-heck-is-this _face. "I know you like her, Mister Xellos... You can't hide anything from me." I then pokeed his arm hat made him flinch a little.

He sighed, giving in. He looked at me with his purple slit-pupil eyes. "Looks like the little Princess done some homework, I see," he said, waving his forefinger at me. "Ah, well... you win - this time!" the trikster priest made his way to Miss Filia, making his usual happy face, "Hell-o, dragon!" At that moment, Filia lifted her skirt up, grabbed her mace and pointed it directly at Xellos. Uh-oh, trouble! But instead, Xellos swiftly grabbed her mace and threw it aside. "I'm tired of you pointing that thing at me!" Xellos snapped at Filia.

Us for gasped.

"Get lost, Namagomi," Miss Filia ordered, but Mister Xellos just stayed there and wrapped one of his free hand around her.

"I don't know why these sudden feelings appeared when you, a golden dragon, came!" Miss Filia looked at him in shocked, not bothering to struggle her way out of his embrace this time. At that moment, Mister Xellos let his staff fall on the snow to use his arm to pull Filia close to him.

Then their lips met.

The others and I gasped in shock on the sight we just saw. I squealed in delight, "_Finally!_" I bounced on the spot and waved my arms about.

"That's what I call a happy ending," Mister Gourry said, with his arms across his chest. He was happy for the two.

Mister Jillas was slight jealous at what he just saw because he was attracted to Miss Filia a few days ago, but he got over it quickly and began to clap. "Good job, Boss!" he happily exclaimed.

"We should leave them be. Looks like they're having fun," Mister Zelgadis said with a slight giggle, then he looked at us.

"Alright then, let's go home, guys!" Miss Lina said. She, Mister Zelgadis, Mister Gourry and I left Mister Xellos, Mister Jillas and Miss Filia. They just waved goodbye. We all giggled and made our way home.

Mister Jillas was crying and held onto Miss Filia. Tears left his eyes and a snot-bubble made its way out of his nose. "Waaahh..." he cried.

Miss Lina and Mister Gourry waved goodbye to continue their own journey when I arrived home at Seyruun, but Mister Zelgadis stayed for a little while longer. I told him to have one of my bracelets before he goes on his own journey to remind him of me. When he left, I had a lot of paper work I had to do... Ooof! A lot of work piled up while I was gone! Oh, man! Being a Princess isn't easy as it looks! The day quickly faded. The sun went down below the horizon and I saw people outside my room window were going inside and the others turned on the street lights, some were using _Lighting_ spells. I just stood there and smiled.

t was good to be home!

During the evening, I was eating dinner with Daddy. We were quietly eating. The only noises that can be heard were just the knives and forks clanging and grinding against the plates. There was a lot of things in my mind that I wanted to tell Daddy about my adventures and my friends, but I kept my mouth shut.

He then broke the silence after he wiped his mouth with a serviette, "Amelia, I was the same age as you right now when I met your mother," he said.

I looked at him after I chewed on a juicy steak. I wondered where this'll lead to. I then swallowed my food. "Really?" I asked. "That's... You were so young..."

"I know," he continued, "and don't you think you should be thinking of... you know..." he let his hands out while talking.

I wasn't sure what he was trying to say. "What is it, Daddy?"

"You know... You and the swordsman that left earlier...?" He looked pretty embarrassed on what he just said. He placed his hand on the back on his head to scratch it and tried to look away. "Any thoughts about it yet?"

I gasped and I blushed slightly. "Daddy!" I exclaimed. I think he meant Mister Zelgadis. No. I don't have feelings for him. Sure, I blush and go ga-ga for him at times, but my feelings for him were over in a heartbeat. I... I like someone else. "Mister Zelgadis and I are just good friends..." I tried not to lose my temper at him by having another small slice of the steak and dipped it in the potato and gravy before I shoved it in my mouth.

"Oh! I understand..." Then there was a sudden silence. I didn't want to respond, I just want to finish my dinner. He then broke the silence again, "Is there someone else then?"I looked at him again. He wasn't feeling embarrassed anymore. He sure was curious about my love life...

Seconds passed and I still have to answer him. I took a deep breath, not wanting to tell him just yet. I want it to give more time, "Maybe..."

He placed his big, warm hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "You don't have to rush, Amelia. You choose whom you want to spend your life with. I don't mind who," he said and pursed his lips. "As long as you both love each other, I can approve."

I just smiled at him and placed my hand over his. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Now, you finish your dinner and go straight to bed, all right?" He stood up from his chair and smiled at me again before leaving.

"Okay, I will." A maid came to clean his side of the table. I just continued eating.

Years have passed and all I've done is the usual written work, fight of evil sorcerers and bandits away from my kingdom. Also tried to improve my justice skills about my running from roof to roof at times. Today seemed the same like any other days. The only difference I've done was not get out of my palace because Daddy told me to take a rest for the day. I grew bored. I just stayed in my room, looking at myself in my mirror. The only times I went out of my bedroom is when I was hungry. Then I locked myself back in my room.

The day flew by slowly and in a couple of hours, I'll be twenty years old. Gods! I'm getting old so fast! Felt like this morning I was just fifteen and went out with the gang for the first time. I laid on my bed, with my arms behind my head. I looked up at my ceiling to daydream. What if I invite Miss Lina, Mister Gourry and Mister Zelgadis over here for my birthday tomorrow for a reunion? Will they come? Will they say yes? But then again... I don't know where they could be for a start. I missed them so much. Especially Miss Lina. Just thinking about her made me hot and tingly inside. Since the day I first met her, I followed her everywhere. I always looked up to her. She was my hero. I wanted to be just like her. I always thought we'd be together and live in Seyruun. I was such a kid for thinking that... But I don't know. She became really beautiful after years of traveling with her and I've fallen in love with her.

I suddenly yawned. I should be really asleep by now. I had an effort to turn to my side to look at my clock to see what time it was. Half past ten in the evening. I should sleep now... It's a big day tomorrow! I grabbed my blanket over my neck and held it close to my chin. Then I closed my eyes to sleep.

People cheering outside my bedroom window made me wake up. I shrugged it off and ignored the noises. But then nearby parade made louder noises from the drums and cymbals. I groaned and sat up on my bed. I wiped my eyes with my hands and made my way at the window like some zombie to open it wider. My eyes fully opened suddenly, along with my mouth. A lot of people were right outside my palace. A banner was standing upright, had big written words on it says, _Happy Birthday, Princess Amelia!_ I smiled happily.

Way to start a new day! Now I knew I couldn't sleep anymore, I was too _damn_ excited! I blushed and said, "Uuuuwaaah!"

One of the townsfolk below saw me and shouted, "Oh, look, everyone! Princess Amelia is awake!"

The crowd around him looked up at me, almost in synced and then they all shouted, "_Happy Birthday!_"

I quickly hid my face behind the window sill for a moment at the sudden attention. I just blushed more and giggled. I then stood up on my tippy-toes. "Thank you, everyone!" I exclaimed. I waved my hands at the people below. "You've made my day!" Then the crowd cheered. Wow. Just. Wow. I'm speechless from all this...!

I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I turned around. "Amelia, it's me."

I knew who it was. "Daddy?!"

The door opened and he smiled. "Happy birthday, my Princess," he greeted. He spread his arms out.

I just ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him and he placed his waiting arms around me to give me a tight hug. "Thank you, Daddy," I cried. I then let go from his embrace. I looked up at him. "Wow, those people outside sure knows how to greet a Princess!" I giggled.

"Yep and we arranged a parade for you later, so you can meet and greet people at the outskirts later," he said. "But first... you need to get changed, Daughter." I looked down. I was only wearing singlet and shorts. Oops. I blushed and made my way to my closet as Daddy went out of my bedroom. "I'll see you later."

After I changed my attire to my pink Princess dress, I made my way to the kitchen to grab some quick breakfast. A few moments later, I made my way to the main entrance of the palace and saw Daddy talking to one of the guards. "Oh, hello, Princess Amelia," the guard said. "Ready for your ride around the outskirts, your highness?"

I nodded, "Sure am!" I ran up to them. "Will you be taking me?"

"Yes, your highness. You and Prince Philionel will ride on a wagon to the outskirts while I take control of the horses." He smiled at me.

"That sounds like fun!" I clasped my hands together.

I made my way out of the palace entrance. There were two horses and a wagon connecting to the horses. The wagon was brightly coloured baby-pink and was decorated with pink, purple and magenta hearts and stars. I was speechless! It looked so cute! I went inside it, so did Daddy. After several minutes later, we rode around town. The people around us threw confetti and flower petals. I just waved at the people as some gave me gifts on the way. I just placed them at the back of the wagon as they piled up.

It was late afternoon when we got back home. I was totally showered with a lot of petals and confetti on my hair. "Wow, that was... just... _awesome!_" I exclaimed as I entered the palace, running around the main entrance with the confetti and petals from my hair was making a slight mess on the floor. The guards were taking the last bit of my gifts at the living room. "And I received so many presents!" I giggled and made my way at the living room. "Thanks for bring them in!" I said at the guards and they just wished my a _happy birthday_ before leaving.

There were four big piles of gifts. I walked around the piles and spot one in the bottom of a pile. It was wrapped in a bright pink paper and covered with sparkling glitter and a big red bow on it. I quickly grabbed it. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw it was Daddy. I had the ribbon of the present in my mouth, trying to tear it open. "Wow, you sure have bright eyes there, Amelia," he said. "Save that one for last."

"Oh, alright..." A while later, I opened all my presents. I was quite sad that none of them were from Mister Xellos, Miss Filia, Mister Zelgadis, Mister Gourry or Miss Lina... Guess they didn't know it was my birthday... "Clothes, clothes... more clo- Oh? A bouquet!" I swiftly rose up on my feet and placed the bouquet on a vase that I also received that had lavender flowers printed on it and ran up to the kitchen to put cold water in the vase. I darted back at the living room and placed the vase on the nearest table. "That ought to brighten up the room!" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Amelia, here's one more," Daddy said. I looked at him and saw the bright pink gift that was covered with sparkling glitter and a big red bow in his hand. "You wanted to open this earlier, but I refused. It's from me, that's why."

"Oh, great," I said, taking the gift from his hand. It wasn't that big. The box was just a handful. I slowly pulled the red ribbon on the middle, not wanting to ruin the perfectly good ribbon. When it was all loosen, I removed the ribbon and set it aside. Then began pulling the pink gift wrap. At first, I see an indigo coloured box inside. "Wow..." I whispered, then opening it. The first thing that caught my eyes was... a gold star shaped locket. I gasped. I swiftly had an urge to grab the necklace to look at it much closer. It was pure gold!

"If you open it... You'll see some photos," Daddy said. I looked up and he was smiling at me.

I slowly placed my thumbs in the side and pulled it open. There were two photos. In the left side, it was I... doing one of my best Justice pose and in the other... it was Daddy holding me when I was a little baby. Sudden tears came out and fell onto my hands. "Daddy..." I cried. "Th-Thank you..." I stood up to hug him tightly, softly crying on his chest.

"I knew you'd like it, Daughter," he said. He then held me closer. We were like that for ages. I wanted to fall asleep while he cuddled me. Just like when I was a little kid. He carried me in his arms and placed me on my bed when I pretend to fall asleep. Even though I'm twenty now, I still love Daddy for what he had done. I thrive with him around. He then slowly released me and said, "Amelia, you're getting older every second." He placed his hand on my head. "Don't stay here, I want you to continue your adventure."

"All right, Daddy. I got caught up staying here... Plus, I miss walking on the road..." I cried. I wiped my tears with my hands. "I'll leave soon."

"Don't you want to sleep for the night and start tomorrow instead?"

"No, I don't want to when I'm all excited now!" I giggled. I then put the necklace over my head and placed it around my neck. "Wow. I love it. It looks great on me, Daddy."

He just placed his head over me to kiss my forehead. "Just take care of yourself, all right, Amelia?" he said and smiled. I made my way back to my bedroom. I didn't have to pack much. I just removed my Princess outfit and wore my signature clothes on - pale yellow outfit, green boots and my pink and purple bracelets, also my pale yellow and purple cape.

I looked out of my window. The sun was gone. The dark night filled the sky. No time to back out. "Goodbye, Daddy!" I exclaimed, hoping he heard me all the way to the living room. I jumped out of my bedroom window, "_Levitation!_" I cast. I soared above the castle grounds. People were cleaning the streets from the mess earlier I waved goodbye as I flew passed a few people.

Once I passed Seyruun, I waved goodbye one last time. "Goodbye, Seyruun..." I sniffled. I landed safely on the grass and made my way at the dark forest. There were branches in my way. "Damn these branches!" I exclaimed, pushing them away. It was getting darker on the way. I should cast a _Lighting_ spell. Yes, great idea! "_Li-_"

_...Slash!_

Suddenly, I felt something sharp slit straight on my left cheek, cutting the branch that was in front of me. I didn't cast the spell in time and it was still dark. I stand my ground, while I felt blood oozing out my cut. I had my hands in front of me. "Have you got any ideas who you're messing with?!" I exclaimed, shakily.

"No," someone said. It was a female voice. "But do _you_ have any ideas who're you messing _with?_" A tall, shadowy, female figure was making her way straight to me.

I knew I recognize her somehow.


	2. Chapter 2: For the sake of the ache

_**Notes:**__ Weird. I had a sudden massive stomach ache when I wrote this xD; nya~_

* * *

As the female figure came closer, twigs snapped on her tracks and I was getting scared. I breathed heavily, but why wasn't I moving? Why didn't I make a run for it? I just stood there, not doing anything like I was scared like hell as she came closer and then, "_Lighting!_" she cast. A ball of light flickered on her palm for a moment and the light from the spell exposed her.

It was Miss Lina. "Miss... Lina?" I softly said.

"Amelia?" she said. We stared at each other for almost a minute, then all of a sudden, we smashed at each other to hug. Her spell broke as she wrapped her arms around me.

Miss Lina! How I missed her so much! Has it really been three years? Because it felt like it has been a million years! I buried my face against the side of her chest to hide my teary eyes. Her stained clothes... Her scent... Her voice... Her touch... Her everything! This doesn't feel like a dream. I was really hugging Miss Lina after a long wait!

"Uhh... Amelia?" she said.

I swiftly let her go, blushing slightly. "Oh, sorry... I think I started to fall asleep on your shoulder..." I said. I know, I lied.

"It's alright," she said, walking out of the trees and into an open field. I followed. The moonlight shone brightly as she sat down in the grass.

"Where's Mister Gourry?" I had to ask. I wanted to know if she was alone or not and then I sat next to her.

"Visiting Sylphiel. That Jellyfish-brain said it was some... important stuff he had to do." She scratched her head like mad. "Who cares." She then looked out at the trees. I stared at Lina like I never stared at her before. She looked so beautiful. Her long red-orange hair was flowing in the gentle wind. I sat closer to her. She saw me and caught my gaze. I just blushed deeper. "Amelia..." she said.

"Ye... Yes...?" I blushed more.

"What happened to your cheek?"

"Oh, this?" I asked, then touching my wound with my finger. It stung at my touch. "_You_ happened to my cheek, Miss Lina!" I turned to look at her again and pointed at her with my bloody finger.

"Oh, my apologies," she said softly and wiped the blood off my cheek with her glove. The touch of the rough material against my cheek felt horrible, but I tried my best to ignore it. I tried to focus on the bright side - Lina is touching me. "There, the blood's all gone. Now _Recovery!_" My cut was all healed.

Moments passed and nothing else happened. It was so quiet here in the wilderness. Miss Lina sighed and laid on her back. I looked at her. She was peacefully resting with her eyes closed. The only noise I could hear was the rhythm of her breathing. Her chest rising up and down. "Uh... Miss Lina?" I said.

"Hm?" she mumbled, not bothering to move.

I suddenly didn't feel like bothering her. She just looked so calm laying down there that I didn't want to disturb her. "Oh, nothing... Never mind..." I mumbled and laid down on my side, facing away from her. I should really take advantage of her while Mister Gourry was gone, but... I don't know. It felt wrong to do so at the moment and I curled up. If I tell her, I'd lose her. If I don't, she'll bound to notice with my strange behaviour. Sure, I already have a strange attitude already, but... you know...

I was getting tired. I yawned, then I felt warm arms around my stomach. I tilted my head a little and saw Miss Lina spooning me. I suddenly blushed. "Miss Lina... What are you...?"

"Don't play dumb at me..."

"Wah... What are you on about, Miss Lina?!" I just laid there, not bothering to move from her touch.

Instead of the answer I wanted from her, she said, "You're cold." She then placed her head on my shoulder. "We're both girls, aren't we?"

"Oh. Yes..." I was disappointed though. Maybe she doesn't like me back. I held her arms around me. I decided to let myself loose and just sleep.

I closed my eyes and was about to snooze, but then felt her arms were tighter than before. Her head nestled on my neck and her breath softly tingled in my skin. "Amelia..." she moaned. My pulse quicken. Is she...?! "I missed you..."

I gulped, then I faced her. "What... What are you doing, Miss Lina?" I turned my whole body fully to face her. She was asleep... or at least she's putting on a _damn_ good show! Her warm breath was blowing on my face as I held her closer, then she opened one eye.

I froze at the sudden move she had done, "Look at you! Taking advantage of me while I sleep!" Lina suddenly flinched away. Her arms wrapped around herself.

I sat up, blushing like mad. "What?!" I shouted. "No! _You_ took advantage of _me!_" I tried to defend myself. I was _freakin'_ innocent, I tell ya! She was the one who spooned me in my sleep! "Uhm, the day isn't over yet... but if you didn't know, it's my birthday today..." I said softly.

"Wait, really?!" She looked at me in surprised. "Well, happy birthday, Amelia." She smiled.

Just.

Smiled.

I was thinking of more action! Like... another hug or some sort from her. I then put a smug-smile on my face, "Oh, Miss Linaaaaa..." I stretched her name out in a mocking voice.

"What is it, Miss Ameliaaaaa..." Miss Lina said, trying to copy me and she giggled after she said my name.

I scratchd my head. "Well, you see..."

"Stop. I know what you want!"

"Wait, wha-" Before I could finish my sentence, Miss Lina zipped in a blur right in front of my face. She drew her face close to me and suddenly pressed her soft lips against mine. But how-? Ooh... Mmmm... I was enjoying this actually. She gently placed her hands on my shoulders and pinned me against the grass. Her threadbare gloves soothingly slid across my arms.

Miss Lina then broke the kiss and nuzzled my neck. "Amelia," _Moan..._ "You're so beautiful," _Moan..._ "I want you... _now!_" _Moan..._

Those were my moans.

She tore her glove away with her teeth, then placed her warm hand on my blushing cheek and downwards onto my chest. I closed my eyes, trying to take all this in as my pulse was beating so quick that I was sweating through my clothes that she was trying to remove. "Amelia... Amelia..."

"Mm... Yes, Miss Lina...?"

"Amelia!" I felt a tug in my shirt. "Amelia, get up!"

Wha...? I opened my eyes and saw Miss Lina sitting beside me. "Over already?" Then I saw the sun was up. I blocked the brightness of the sun with my hands, then looked at Miss Lina. "Wait a second... Miss Lina, what happened last night?" I wanted to know. I was confused! All I remembered was her calling out my name after she- I blushed like a tomato.

"We slept peacefully without any bandits bothering us, that's all. What else?" Oh, crap. That was just a dream?! Damn it, wish I never woke up... I sighed in sadness. "What's the mat, Amelia?"

"Nothing... It's just... It was my birthday yesterday..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Miss Lina asked. "I would've given you a present."

I looked up at her and a smile appeared on my face. I wouldn't mind late presents... Especially if it's from Miss Lina! "What... kind of present?" I stood up and drew my face close to hers.

"I'll buy you some breakfast!" she exclaimed in excitement and holding my hands.

"Breakfast? Sure! Yeah, I'd love some breakfast!"

"Let's go!" She held my just one of my hands as we walked out of the forest. The sight was better than last night. The clearing we left had small grass and the grass we end up walking to were up to our hips to be exact. We cast a _Levitation_ spell to escape from there. Who knows what could be underneath those grassy areas?

It was still a long way until we reach Atlas City. I remembered when these purple and blue slime balls surrounded my body and Miss Lina rescued me, even though they were icky and gross. She even grabbed my hand and lifted me up in the sky... like what she was doing to me right now. The cold air felt nice and it flapped my cape about. We stopped flying to walk on our feet again when we passed the tall grass. Miss Lina was still holding my hand. The only thing that was between us was the fabric of her glove. It was annoying! I held her hand a little tighter and she wasn't bothered at all. This felt like a date and I have a feeling that this is going to be great!

We arrived at a restaurant about ten minutes later. When we sat down on the seats, she let my hand go. I groaned in my mind, but a waiter went up to us. "Eight breakfasts here, please!" Miss Lina said. The waiter was surprised that Miss Lina was ordering something _that_ big, but that was Miss Lina. She can handle anything, especially food. The waiter walked away and Miss Lina looked at me. "So, how's life in Seyruun?" she asked.

"Nothing new. Just piles of papers that needed to be done and protect my kingdom with Daddy," I replied. I didn't bother telling her what happened on my birthday because we'll be here all day.

"So, does Zel visits you often?"

"Huh? No he doesn't."

"I thought you guys were together... because Gourry and I left you with him!"

"No, Miss Lina! It's not like that. We've never... got together or anything... I don't like-like him."

"I see," Miss Lina said, with her hands on the table. "Someone else in mind, then?"

"Yes... I mean- _No!_ I-I'm not... ready yet..." I lied, with my hands on my lap.

"That's a pity. You're a Princess and you must think of spending your life with someone else soon."

"I know," I quietly said. "Daddy and I had a talk about this before..."

"Eight breakfasts up," the waiter said, disturbing us. He brought the eight breakfasts at our table and once the plates were all settled there, Miss Lina and I swiftly scarfed everything that was placed on the table, excluding the plates, forks, knives, spoon and glasses of course!

About an hour later, we finished everything and we took a stroll around Atlas City right away. It was cloudy now and it wasn't that sunny because the clouds blocked the sun. I then began to feel something in the side of my stomach. Walking after a big feast was _such_ a bad idea! My stomach began to ache. "Nnnuh... Ahh... Ehhh..." I groaned in pain, falling on my hands and knees on the ground. My breathing was fast now.

"Amelia?" Miss Lina said, kneeling next to me with her hand on my back. "What's wrong?"

"I ha... have a stomach ache..." I groaned again, with my hand over my stomach.

"Awh, come on, let's go to an Inn and rest there," said Miss Lina, then lifting me up back on my feet and piggy-backing me. "I'll help you, _Levitation!_" I was blushing like mad when she piggy-backed me while flying in the air. Maybe I should do this often! ... But, aghhhh! My stomach was hurting too much! It felt like it was being torn apart from the inside! Ughhh! I closed my eyes, thinking it would help the pain to go away, but I was starting to saturate with sweat. My attire's material was sticking against my skin.

I opened my eyes when Miss Lina landed near a nearby Inn. All I saw was a blur as she made her way to the receptionist. She said something to the employee that I couldn't hear. She was mumbling in my end, so I decided to close my eyes again. A minute later, I hear some keys rattled together and she made her way in the hallway. She opened a door and she laid my body down on the comfy bed. My breath was fast. It was turning into soft gasps that my chest was rising up and down in a quick movement. "_Recovery,_" she cast. I felt a warm presence over my stomach as I slowed down my breathing. "You'll be alright, Amelia. Just rest now." I then decided to sleep in the calm and cool feeling.

I woke up, with a heavy and a tight feeling over my chest. It was very warm and smooth. I slowly open my eyes and my vision was obscure. It was dark. Maybe it was late at night. Then I saw something in front of me. I couldn't tell what it was, so I tried to lift my arms to use my hands to rub my eyes, but something is preventing me to move a muscle. I was struggling. I blinked a couple of times and finally I saw a good vision. At first, I didn't know what to do. I saw somethi- _someone_ on top of me.

It was Miss Lina.

Her bare flesh was against mine. She was naked... _I_ was naked! My heartbeat began to quicken. I tried to breathe normally, but I failed everytime. Her head was resting peacefully against my chest, just right below my chin. We were underneath a plain white duvet. How did this happen? Was this a dream? I bit my lip - ah! It hurt! This _wasn't_ a dream! "Miss..." I whispered. No answer. "Miss Li... Lina?"

I felt a grunt in her voice and slowly she got up a little. Our chests barely touching and her naked body was exposing right above me. "Oh, you're awake now, Amelia. You passed out for hours," she said and placed her bare hand on my forehead. "Yep, you're not sick."

"Sick? I only had a mild stomach ache," I said, staring at her _flat-chested glory,_ "and... Why are we naked?" I looked back at her.

"Funny you should ask. You were sweating like crazy when you passed out, so I removed all your clothes to clean you and asked a maid to clean your attire." She pointed at the other bed across the room and my outfit were there, all cleaned. "It wasn't fair for you to be naked, so I removed mine."

I blushed. She cleaned me? She... She touched me? ... While I was unconscious?! Oh, my... "Ah, thanks for taking care of me, Miss Lina," I said, then I smiled at her. "Is there anything I can do to repay you back?"

"Don't think about that. I like to take care of my friends!" she said, getting up. I sat up while I was holding the blanket to cover my chest. She walked over to the table near the bottom side of the bed to grab a container as she pulled out a soaking face-towel and twist out the water and made her way back near me to sit in the bed and slowly placed the cool material on my forehead to wipe my face.

I just sat there, doing nothing except enjoy every single second, but I just had to ask her, "Why are you being nice, Miss Lina? You're _never_ this nice before..."

"Do you _really _want to know?" she asked, wiping my neck then downwards.

I nodded. "Yes, I want to."

"Rather than _telling_ you, I rather _show_ you..." Wait, what?! Show? What the _heck-_ Suddenly, I felt pressure on my shoulders and she moved in close to me and stole a kiss. I was caught of guard.

The blanket that was covering me slid off. The warmth of her lips felt good against mine. Her hand was sliding across my bare chest, but she stopped and broke the kiss and I just looked at her. I was really astonish. "Wha-What-"

"Look, I'm sorry," said Miss Lina, calmly and she got up to put her own clothes on.

"Why are you apologizing for?" I asked, walking towards the other bed to put my clothes on. "I... feel the same way, Miss Lina."

"No, it's not that. You shouldn't hurry things. You're too young."

"I'm twenty! I'm not young!" I exclaimed, right next to her.

She sighed and looked away from me. "I-I know, but- just between girls, it's not normal!" she said, then looking at me. Her ruby eyes shown me sorrow. "You'll be a queen someday and you need a king to rule a kingdom. If you end up with me, your life would be loathsome!"

"But, Miss Lina..." I said, holding her arm, "I can tell Daddy all this. I know that he'll understand!"

"No, Amelia, he won't. He'll be really disappointed at you."

"After all this traveling with you... I was more and more attracted to you right after we fought Valgaav," I sniffled, holding her tighter. "Remember the time when we had to pair up with Mister Zelgadis and Mister Gourry? I was really jealous of Mister Zelgadis 'cause he had you..." The look she was giving me was something I've never seen from her. She was really shocked. "These juvenile feelings I had for you when I started to follow you around... They didn't go away even if I tried. It deepened into love." I stopped for a moment, then took a deep breath. "_Love._ It's such a strong word." I looked down, where my hands were and I began to cry. "In those five years we've been together, I just couldn't hold it anymore..." Minutes past and I wondered if she even listened to what I just said. "I've always loved you. It's not what you've done earlier, Miss Lina," I added.

After a few moments of silence, Miss Lina looked straight at me. "Way... Wait for me..." she said. "I have to figure this out myself. I need time."

"What do you mean?!" I asked straight away after she talked.

"Go back to Seyruun and wait for me. If I come back, it means my feelings are true... If-If not, then..."

"Alright. I get it..."

"I'm sorry... I'll be leaving now, Amelia," said Miss Lina, putting her cape and tied it around her neck and it made a flop sound. "I'll see you... later, or whenever my feelings are real... or maybe never. I'm sorry... Goodbye."

I couldn't take this all in, I sat on the worn-out floor as Miss Lina made her way out of the bedroom and I heard her bashed the wall before fully leaving.

...


	3. Chapter 3: A Knight to Remember

_**Notes:**__ Wrote stuff from my expiriences, but no-one was there for me. The person whom I told I liked her... I lost a great friend that day. Waited, waited... nothing, nya~_

* * *

I sat there for ages that the sun made its way above the horizon. I wore all my clothes on because I was getting cold. I made my way out and closed the door. My whole body somehow felt numb in every inch of my skin. I hand over the keys to the receptionist and I made my way out of the Inn and back to Seyruun. It was a painful walk, more painful than the stomach ache I had yesterday, but the aching feeling right now is in my chest. I grabbed my cape and used it like a tissue. Those childish feelings I had for her... I just don't know what to do if I never see her again. That was a goodbye... More of a _bad-bye..._

I was taking my last steps in Atlas City and there was a forest with in the way. The tall grassy areas, so I cast, "Ruh-_Ray Wing!_" I lifted off the ground and swooped passed the forest. My whole body felt odd. I was flying turbulently, but kept my hopes up. I landed in the castle grounds and walked straight to the front entrance and the guards halted me in the way to the gates. "How rude! It's me, Princess Amelia!" I exclaimed.

One of the guards gasped. "I apologize, Princess Amelia," he said. "I didn't recognized you at first."

"It's fine," I said, making my way in the palace. That wasn't much of a journey... It only lasted about two days...

"Amelia?!" I heard someone say. I looked around and saw Daddy running towards me. "Why are you here? I thought you were supposed to defend people in the rights of _justice?!_" he asked.

"Oh," that was all I could say, "I... I'm waiting for _someone_ to get here, Daddy." I then started to run towards the staircase to my bedroom.

"Don't you want any breakfast first, Daughter?" Daddy asked, with a worried sound in his voice.

"No, thanks," I said, then closed my bedroom door shut as I got there. My bedsheets were neatly folded on my bed and there was no mess to be found. Must be my maids that cleaned my bedroom while I was gone. I grabbed a chair to place it near the window and sit on it, patiently waiting for my Miss Lina. I hope she'll come. Oh, I _know_ that she'll come! I just need to put some faith in her that one day she'll be here.

I watched as the people were walking and running around the place outside my bedroom window. I just rested my arms and my head against the window sill, waiting. All I could feel was numbness as the cold air lingered around me. I looked up above the clouds, it was getting cloudier and darker and rain started to pour down. I didn't bother to move, the rain lightly hit my forehead, but suddenly, the wind became stronger and the rain showered me. _Crap!_ I suddenly stood up, making my chair to tumble over that made a loud clunk noise against the wooden floor under the carpet.

"Princess! Are you alright?" a maid asked, just outside my door. She sounded very worried. "Are you injured? Do you want me to get Prince Philionel?"

"N-No, I'm fine! I accidentally hit a chair, that's all!" I replied. Then I heard the footsteps outside faded away. Phew...

I made my way at my bed to rest. I took out my diary under my pillow and also a feather to dip it onto some ink. I started to draw a face, long hair on it, a smile... Little did I know, it was Miss Lina whom I was drawing. I kept sketching her features: Her long hair, short bangs, the headband she wore around her forehead, those metal shoulder pads... her chest. Then, when I sketched the last feature, right beside it I wrote, _'I would give up my life, here in Seyruun, just to be with you.'_ Tears followed and fell flat against my drawing, making the paper wrinkle.

Will Miss Lina really keep her word about her visiting me? And what does she mean of _later)_ Is that later today? Or much later like days from now? Sigh... I'm going to hate waiting.

_Seconds turned to minutes..._

Minutes turned to hours...

Hours turned to days...

Days turned to weeks...

Weeks turned to months...

All I've ever done was wait, wait and _wait._ I grew bored. I even stayed up every night at my window sill, knowing I was the only one in the palace who was awake. I hope that one day_she_ will come. I looked at the locket that was around my neck and looked inside it. Only if I can talk to Daddy about this...

Being a kid was sure better than being an adult. You can do whatever you want and not to worry about anything.

It was late in the afternoon and I was just sitting in the corner of my bedroom, crying. It was pretty dark there. I've locked myself up in my bedroom since I waited for Miss Lina to come and I was hardly eating much. The only time that I was eating is when I ask my maid to bring me some food to eat. I could feel that daddy was getting worried, but who am I to blame him? I wearily stood up on my feet and took out my diary from the drawer near me. I flipped the pages and looked through it. I stopped at the page that I last scribbled on. The page was dated exactly five months ago. "Miss Lina..." I cried. "You... You broke your promise..." My tears fell on the page as I ripped out the paper. It was the drawing of Lina that I ripped. I stared at the drawing for a while, then I saw her... there... in front of me. Joy and happiness appeared in my face and I let my free hand out to reach for her, but she faded away. I was just hallucinating... _Crap._ I looked at the drawing one last time, then scrunched it in my hands and threw it straight at the door with a grunt.

Then, there was a knock on the door just after the paper hit the floor. "Princess Amelia, you've got a visitor," a maid said. "Do you want them to come in your room?"

As soon as I heard what she said, it made my whole body very light and fluffy. It felt like a was using a _Levitation_ apell. I quickly got up and replied, "Yes, yes, _yes!_" and I bounced on the spot. I felt like my heart was dancing happily and I was just flustered there as I heard the maid made her way back to fetch the visitor. I was all excited now... Eeek! Miss Lina is coming! She's _really_ coming! I raised my arms up and ran in a circle, screaming inside my head. Felt like I was walking in a fluffy cloud and I just want to run forever and ever until I was rested on Lina's warm and pleasant arms. I suddenly halted when I heard the door opened a while later and I thought it was going to be Miss Lina, but to my surprise, it wasn't the fiery-red-haired girl I was longing for, it was the dragon-priestess, Miss Filia. She was only wearing her pink dress. Her white and purple cloak and hat were absent, her gloves and headpiece, too.

Oh.

_Ohhh..._

"Miss Amelia!" she exclaimed happily. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?!" Her expression looked so excited. I sighed, wearily made my way back to the dark corner, with my head down, then I stopped walking when my head touched the wall. "Miss Amelia?" she repeated. "What's wrong?" I then heard her walking towards me. "Aren't you happy to see me? Am I a bother to you?"

I sniffled so loud that I could feel dusts from the corner going inside my nostrils and I gulped. My eyes went teary. "No, it's not you, Miss Filia... It... It's someone else..."

I felt her ungloved hands on my arm and I looked up at her as she smoothly took me to my bed. "Come on, tell me what's wrong, Miss Amelia," she said, holding my hands. "It's better to let it all out rather than bottling everything inside."

"Alright..." I took a deep breath, then I let go of her hands to collect the scrunched up paper from the bedroom floor. I sat back on my bed that it caused to make a creaking sound. I sighed and revealed what was in that paper. I explained to Miss Filia what happened between Miss Lina and I and why I was acting like that. I even told her how I felt when Miss Lina left me and how much pain I had to suffer in those five whole months. It was too much to bear and I just suddenly burst into tears. "M-Miss... Lina..." I cried. "Please.. come back... I need you..."

Miss Filia grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close to her, nuzzling my face at her chest in a swift motion that made me fluster. "Cry," she whispered. "Cry all you want. I'm not going to leave."

I nuzzled myself on her smooth and warm chest, but I quickly pulled away and wiped my tears with my hands. "No, Miss Filia. I'm okay," I said. "I don't want to get comfortable with you too much."

"I understand."

"So, how's life?" I wanted to start a new subject. "And Mister Xellos and Mister Jillas?"

"Mister Xellos visits my antique shop every now and then," said Filia as she blushed. "Mister Jillas and Mister Gravos are running the shop whenever I'm away. Val's egg still hasn't hatched yet, so they told me to have a day off to rest and to have fun. Explains why I'm here to visit you."

"Oh." That was all I could say. "What else happened between you and Mister Xellos besides the visits?"

"We... Uh... Uhh... That's a _secret,_ Miss Amelia!" said Miss Filia, imitating Mister Xellos's voice and the way he wagged his forefinger.

"Hmm... So something _else_ you didn't expect to happen _did_ happened, right?" I asked, inquisitively. "It's alright if you don't want to tell me." I then giggled suddenly. I didn't want to suppress a laugh, but somehow I let that giggle out. It felt awkward though, because it has been a long time since I had a smile of my face that it sort of gave a sting feeling on my cheeks when my lips stretched across my face.

"Miss Amelia! You're smiling."

"Oh, why. Yes, I am!"

"That's good that I've made you smile."

"It's been a long time since I did," I said, quietly.

By the time Miss Filia had to go back home, it was night time. Time flew by fast whenever you're having fun, I guess. It only felt like seconds when I was with her and centuries waiting for Miss Lina. "I'm sorry, Miss Amelia," said Miss Filia. "But I have to leave you now. I told Mister Jillas that I'll come back to cook them dinner for their hard work."

"Oh, okay then..." I squeaked out. I didn't want her to leave... when she was the one who made me all happy all afternoon, but she has Mister Xellos now. Besides, she's just a friend, I shouldn't be thinking of her _that_ way.

"You'll be alright. I know Miss Lina didn't mean to say that... _goodbye._ She'll come, even if she doesn't return any feelings. She's your best friend and she's not going to leave you just like that."

"Thank you, Miss Filia," I said, smiling at her. I gave her a hug. A hug that represents that I was really thankful what had she done now; Visiting me, making me laugh and saying that Miss Lina won't leave me... All that. That was what I needed. "Thank you..." I repeated.

Miss Filia hugged me back in such a caring touch and pulled away a moment later. "Now, take care of yourself. We don't want an ally of _justice_ to be let down by all this! You're _way_stronger than this."

I giggled, having tingly feelings on my lips again. "All right."

"I'll see you later, Miss Amelia."

"Goodbye, Miss Filia." Then I watched her leave my room. That was great talking to her like that. Letting it all out felt good. It was like... I finally removed something off my chest that felt like I ate a huge boulder and when I told Miss Filia about it, it somehow disappeared like I puked it out somehow and the heavy feeling was gone.

I poked my head out of my bedroom and sneakily tip-toed to the kitchen because I suddenly felt an urge to eat. There was food to be found on the table, like someone knew that I was going to eat. When I forked food upon my own plate, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and it was Daddy. He looked really surprised. "Daughter," he said, smiling, "you're out of your bedroom and- you're eating like your usual self!" He then gave me a gentle hug.

"Yes, I know, Daddy," I replied. "Somehow talking to Miss Filia made me happy... and of course, I felt like eating! I'm so _famished!_ I haven't eaten properly in, like months!" I then shoveled the chocolate creamy rice on my mouth.

Afterwards, I went back to my bedroom and swiftly fell asleep on a full stomach. It was like some sort of a remedy to help me to sleep faster and knowing that Miss Filia still cares. I then started to see things in front of me... I was dreaming of Miss Lina. There she was in my dream. I ran up to her, with a smile on my face. Please, don't wake me up... This is what I wanted...

"Amelia," she said. "Please, forget about me."

I stopped in my tracks. "What do you mean, Miss Lina?!" I had to ask.

"We're not meant for each other. Just don't think about me anymore and move on."

She then disappeared. I was there, running towards her disappearing figure. I began to cry, then she fully disappeared, her ash-like dust winded passed me, like sand blew around my flesh. "Miss Lina..." my voice echoed.

I woke up, sweat all over my skin and I was gasping for air. Oh, _oh_... stupid dream!

A week later, I decided to take an evening walk to cool down my body. I needednan evening stroll. When I had enough of walking, I decided to go back to my bedroom to go to sleep. Just to my surprise, I saw a glance of someone there under the evening sky. I swiftly wiped my eyes because I thought I was dreaming. _No_.

Am I half asleep... mostly hallucinating...? _No._

I see my knight and shining armour in sight just outside my palace. She turned around, then saw me looking at her. My heart melted at the sight of... _her._

The one that I've been _longing_ for.

"Amelia," she said out loud in such an angelic voice. She waved at me with a smile on her face.

I couldn't get any words out. I was just speechless there. So I just decided to jump up and risk it. Dream or not, I was going to chase after Miss Lina! "_Ray Wing!_" I cast. I ran and ran towards the girl I've loved since I began my journey. She took me in her arms as I cried on her chest, with my arms wrapped around her hips. "Miss Lina... This isn't a dream, right?" I said, then looking up at her.

"No, it isn't," she said, brushing my messy hair with her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner... I had to explain to Gourry what I _really_ wanted in life."

"Which was...?" She then pushed herself onto me and brushed her lips to mine as quick as lightning. I licked my lips, then decided to kiss her back. The sweetness lips she had... I didn't want them to leave mine. I pulled her closer and closer until I felt her pulse beating against mine.

A kiss like this after a long wait is worth it. I felt her hand behind my head to pull me closer. She moaned something during the kiss, but I pushed much closer to her to shut her up. I didn't part my lips from her until I felt a slight moist running down my chin. She then looked straight at me, with her beautiful face shimmering under the moonlight. She opened her almost-pink lips and said, "I would be really honured if you can be my _Crowned Princess._"

I gasped.


End file.
